Payback Comes In Handcuffs
by Brokenspell77
Summary: When Alex pushes Chris too far, Chris goes to drastic lengths to exact revenge! WARNING: Explicit slash/Non-Con/Swearing/Minor violence! *ONE SHOT* Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin


Chris could hear Alex's voice as vividly as when he had originally said those words. 'Not a chance' It had been on a constant replay all week, and as much as Alex had every right to deny him, it still couldn't dampen his desire. It continued to burn brightly within.

Ever since their friendship had turned sexual months back, it was always Chris on the recieving end of their encounters. When he had finally summoned the courage to ask Alex to return the favour he was flatly and unresoundingly denied.

'Not a chance'

Chris willingly accepted that, it was Alex's choice. It was Alex's prerogative and he was happy to leave it at that. But as was the case once to often with Alex, he had to take it too far.

'When it comes to our sexual relationship Chris, you're the bitch!'

Chris' fists tightened, his knuckles turning white as the memory of Alex's words and smug grin flashed through his mind. The anger had built up over the past week, the fire in the pit of his stomach grew further and further out of control everytime he saw Alex and that smug little pricks smile. Every snide comment Alex had made in the last week had poured more fuel onto the fire and now the flames had consumed Chris.

If Alex had to learn the hard way...so be it!

Chris sat on the bed, twisting and tugging at the handcuffs that would soon be his greatest ally. Mental images of Alex tied up, twisting, turning, screaming and begging infiltrated Chris' head and his cock began to stir inside the confines of his jeans.

It wasn't like Chris to snap, he was consistently the voice of reason, he always had the calming effect, but Alex had pushed him too far this time and Chris had reached his limit. He had officially reached his breaking point.

The blame laid square on Alex's shoulders for Chris' current state of mind. Chris was accustomed to Alex being a smug and insensitive fuckwad after all their years of friendship, but when talking about something as fragile as the new sexual component to their relationship, Chris had mistakenly believed Alex would reign in that side of his personality.

As much as it pained Chris to admit, Alex's words had stung and Alex had well and truly crossed a line. Now the anger had festered and grew and grew until it had possessed Chris' whole body and now it was time to unleash all his fury.

Chris surveyed the room, his eyes pausing at the bedroom door. His formulated plan ran through his head again, he couldn't afford any mistakes. He was nervous, his hands shaking as the anticipation started to get the best of him.

Once again Chris fingers played with the handcuffs, running over the chilled metal. The dim light above reflected off the chrome, illuminating Chris' face. He pulled on each cuff in opposite directions, the connecting chain taking the taught. Chris relaxed the strain before pulling again with a greater force. The chain didn't yield at all to the rigorous forces inparted on it. Happy with the results of his test, Chris was sure his prey couldn't escape.

Chris' ears suddenly pricked up at the sound of Alex's apartment door slamming shut. Alex had no idea that he had paid him an impromptu visit and that he was currently waiting anxiously for him in his bedroom. Chris took slow and silent steps toward a darkened corner of Alex's bedroom. As he laid in wait, he heard foosteps coming closer and closer. The bedroom door swung open and his eyes were transfixed on the spot where Alex would appear.

Showtime.

Chris stalked further into the shadows, his breath hitched as Alex came through the door and into his vision. The time had arrived. Chris waited, looking for that prime opportunity to pounce. His chosen prey wouldn't deny him. It was in no doubt whatsoever. It was hardly fair Chris thought to himself as a sinister smirk wrote itself proudly on his face.

Chris took a slow methodical step, his gaze unfaltering from his intended target. His eyes locked to the object of his desire, not lifting his gaze for a single nano second. He inched silently closer and closer until he was stood directly behind his unknowing prey.

This predator had gotten himself a meal.

Alex stood oblivious as he kicked off his shoes and socks and sat his glass of water down on his bedside cabinet. In a flash Chris spun Alex around and shoved him hard in the chest, his strength sending Alex flying backwards onto the bed.

The initial shock that bolted through Alex's body at the sudden attack vanished at the sight of Chris looming over him. 'You missed me that much huh?' Alex smirked.

'Like you wouldn't believe' Chris smiled at the cocky bastard, knowing that Alex was entirely oblivious to his plans.

Chris pinned Alex's wrists above his head with one hand, as his free hand snaked underneath the pillow to pull out his secret weapon. Chris straddled Alex and kissed at his throat, suckering him in even further.

One cuff quickly imprisoned Alex's right wrist and Chris sat back on his heels and shot a wicked grin down at Alex. A raised eyebrow shot back at Chris, as he manouvered the connecting chain around and through the posts on the headboard. Alex's expression now morphed into a glare.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Alex snapped.

'Payback Alex. This is payback' Chris replied calmly knowing everything was going just the way he had hoped and envisioned.

Alex looked back at the headboard seeing his wrist cuffed and then back to Chris looking genuinely confused at his bestfriends actions, and before he could react he felt the second cuff lock onto his other wrist.

'Chris, seriously what the fuck?'

Chris ignored him. Instead he adjusted the cuffs painfully tight so they were nipping and digging into Alex's wrists. Alex only had himself to blame for the predicament he currently found himself in. He had unlocked the cage and the raging animal that was hidden in the very depths of Chris had been unleashed. Ferocious bites and scrapes tore at Alex's skin on his neck as Chris' hunger for Alex's body intensified. The most tender flesh Chris revelled in as his hands groped possesively at Alex's sides.

Alex squirmed as Chris bit at his neck and tried to wriggle free but the handcuffs didn't allow him to gain any distance from Chris and Alex grimmaced as the metal assaulted his wrists. In that moment Alex wasn't sure which was the greater pain, the binding handcuffs or Chris' ravenous teeth that were still biting at his jugular.

The sheer ferocity of Chris' advances shocked Alex to the core, so much so he couldn't help but recoil toward the headboard to try and gain some distance between himself and his captor, even though he knew he wouldn't get far and from the look in Chris' eyes he knew thoughts of escape were fruitless.

As if reading Alex's mind Chris leaned into him and menacingly said 'Not. A. Chance'. A sly smirk played itself over Chris' face as the echoes of Alex saying those exact three words came back to him.

Oh, how the tables had turned.

'Chris!' Alex shouted as Chris' nails dragged viciously down his arms, leaving trails of red lines in their wake. 'Chris, please stop! Just stop for a second and tell me what is going on! Why are you doing this?'

Chris ignored Alex's questions and shoved Alex's shirt up revealing the glorious rippling muscles underneath. Alex's stomach tightened as he saw Chris' lust spark even brighter as Chris sat back momentarily and admired Alex's body.

The reprieve didn't last long as Chris pushed the shirt up further exposing Alex's chest. Chris leaned into Alex's body his lips lightly kissing over the toned flesh travelling around with no real direction, just savouring the taste of the soft skin on his lips and tongue.

Chris' kisses found their way down Alex's abdomen, his fingers joining his lips as they revelled tracing the contours and ripples of the toned stomach. His fingers travelled south as they ran over the white leather of Alex's belt, before playing and toying with the silver buckle. Enjoying every moment of his fantasy come true, he watched entralled as the belt surrendered to his attack as did the zipper. Chris' heartbeat raced as Alex's jeans exposed more and more succulent flesh as they gave up their fight and were tugged harshly from Alex's legs, landing in a heap on Alex's bedroom floor.

Alex peered down his body to see and feel Chris' hands gliding up his calves, up to his thighs and finally resting on his hips. Chris' fingers hooked into Alex's boxers, whilst also digging his nails into Alex's hips hard enough that Alex knew that their would be crescent shaped marks their for days to come. Slowly inching down the muscular legs Chris began to follow the trail of the underwear and kiss his way down Alex's legs toward his feet.

Chris' breathing became erratic at the sight of Alex now laid bare, apart from his shirt that was still bunched up to his neck. Chris admired the body that his own longed for at all times of the day and night, his body tingled at the thought of finally getting to know every single inch of Alex.

'You're so beautiful' Chris admired, his voice barely above a whisper.

'Chris, if you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was ask. You didn't...'

Alex was cut off as Chris' finger covered his lips to shush him. ''You're not fucking me Alex. Alex looked on confused as Chris popped the button and unzipped his jeans and pushed them off his hips releasing some of the tension within. 'I'm fucking you'

Alex's eyes widened in terror as the full weight of the situation he had walked himself straight into landed on him. He tried to sit up and walk straight out of his room, but the handcuffs refused him, as the chain did what Chris had checked they would and pulled him back roughly, his head bounced back off the headboard with a thud. 'Chris no fucking way!' He shouted. 'You are not fucking me!'

'Really?' Chris laughed bitterly. 'Because I beg to differ'

Alex looked around his bedroom frantically, hoping for anything that would aid him, but there was nothing within a conceivable distance that could help. The paincuffs bit painfully at his wrists reminding him that even if there was, it was unlikely that he could do any damage with the object.

Chris guided his hands up the thick thighs once more, the skin and muscles rippling to his touch. When he reached Alex's hips, both legs bent and closed into Alex's chest and with full force extended and crashed into Chris' chest sending him spiralling off the bed and onto the floor.

Chris rose back up to his feet and an icy cold stare locked onto Alex. The glare made Alex shrink back into the headboard slightly, never before had he seen Chris so riled up. Alex tore threw his recent memories trying to come up with an explanation to Chris's actions, but nothing jumped out at him.

Chris paced along the foot of the bed, and Alex's eyes were glued to him as he moved from right to left. Left to right. Chris was prowling and panting like a rabid animal that hadn't eaten for days, and Alex couldn't help but feel fear and panic wrap around him.

Alex resumed his search for a standout moment that was the catalyst for Chris' unusual behaviour, but as his attention waned Chris pounced onto the bed and grabbed a torturous hold onto Alex's ankles. Alex started thrashing his legs out, but Chris' hands remained on his ankles and more painful marks were scratched into the canvas of his skin.

Chris shifted from a crouch and manouvered his knee onto Alex's left ankle pinning it to the bed, and as quick as lightning Chris latched both hands onto Alex's right leg and slunk upwards as Alex's legs were out of action and straddled Alex and pushed his forearm against Alex's throat.

Now with Alex imobilised Chris lurched forward and spoke menacingly into Alex's ear. 'Stop struggling fucker, or you'll just make this a whole lot worse'

'You bastard!' Alex croaked.

Chris' forearm pushed harder at his adams apple and Alex's face turned a bright shade of red and his eyes began to water as the need for oxygen intensified. Alex was dumbfounded and his need for answers spurned him on as he began to thrash and twist his body underneath Chris hoping to gain some distance from the feral animal that Chris seemed to have morphed into.

Chris laughed and just sustained his position on top of Alex, whilst not easing up on the force of his arm across Alex's throat. Alex's attempt at creating some distance dissolved fast as his body lost the muster and silently cried out for oxygen.

As Alex laid motionless, Chris gradually let up the pressure aware that Alex may be lulling him into a false sense of security and was ready to pick up where he left off. Alex didn't though he just watched on as Chris retracted his arm and sat back onto Alex.

The tears that escaped from Alex quickly stopped flowing once he was no long being suffocated and Alex's ragged breathing slowed to a normal pace. 'I'm telling you now Alex, don't do that again'

Alex acknowledged Chris' suggestion with a tilt of his head, then quickly began his interrogation to get to the reason of why this was happening. 'Why are you doing this?'

Chris ignored him still and slipped down onto Alex's thighs and resumed his previous actions of enjoying Alex's body in all it's glory. With soft licks and kisses, Chris worked his way up Alex's body and then nuzzled into Alex's neck and nipped softly at the stubbled jaw of his prey.

'Why Chris?' Alex asked as he turned his head away from Chris. 'Why?' Alex questioned again, this time more sternly.

Chris cocked an eyebrow at Alex before licking straight from Alex's throat that now had red welts stained on the skin from Chris' earlier burst of aggression up to his ear. 'Why?' Chris snorted. 'Why? Because I've had enough of you treating me like shit!'

'What? Chris you're my bestfriend, I would never...'

'Shut the fuck up!' Chris barked. 'It was you wasn't it bestfriend, that called me a bitch the other night? It is you that fucks me just to get off and then doesn't return the favour in anyway whatsoever? It is you that humiliates me again and again?' Chris shook his head ruefully. 'It's just typical Alex. Selfish, only thinking about himself and his needs'

The hurt that flashed across Chris' features was unmissable, and Alex began to decipher what Chris had known from the first time they woke up together in the same bed the next morning. Chris wanted more.

Ever since that first night when their relationship morphed into something sexual, Chris wanted Alex in his life as more than just a friend. He wanted everything from Alex. He wanted to touch him. To wake up with him. To feel loved by him. But when Alex continually shot down his requests for intimacy, and then began using Chris just for his own needs, his feelings for Alex turned into something far more dangerous. Alex became Chris' addiction. He needed a fix and the result was the situation they both were currently in.

'Chris, I'm really sorry if I made you feel like that. I didn't mean too' Alex replied. 'Just...untie me and I'll fuck you real good right now. I'll even suck you off this time...please?' Alex pleaded.

'You know if you had said all that a week ago, I would've been happy and satisfied. At least for a while, but nothing would've really changed. You'd still want me when it was convenient for you! Then and only then. You wouldn't give a damn about me would you?' Chris queried.

Alex looked away from Chris, the silence giving Chris the answer and the reassurance he needed to carry on with his plan. Alex began to feel twinges of guilt as the realisation dawned on him that Chris had feelings for him. Every moment since their first time had built to this. Every action. Every sentence.

Sorrow joined the guilt as he realised this was all his doing. The guilt now washed over him fully, crashing into him like a wave, as he understood that the monster that Chris had changed into was all down to him.

Chris suddenly jumped off Alex and with uncanny agility landed on his feet and retreated from the bed. With a heavy weight lifted from his body Alex came back into reality with a crash. He immediately sought out Chris, to see his jeans pooling around his ankles and stepping out of them and kicking them out into the open area of his bedroom. Alex's eyes then fixed onto Chris' now naked form, spare the underwear that clung tightly to his cock which was crudely tenting his boxers.

Chris moved cautiously in closer to Alex and kneeled onto the edge of the mattress with one leg. The other firmly planted into the floor. His right hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and his fingers wrapped around the shaft lightly as his eyes slipped shut.

In a stark contrast, Alex's eyes were well and truly open. He couldn't peel his eyes away from Chris no matter how hard his brain screamed at him too. He felt a familiar tightening in his groin, as Chris let out a breathy moan as his thumb brushed over the tip of his dick. Entranced Alex watched as Chris' hand worked on his cock within his underwear. A momentary wish that Chris would pull his dick free so he could see Chris up close and personal was fleeting, as he reneged that wish and instead wished for this to be a dream and for him to wake up right this instance.

Neither came to a fruition, as Chris continued to jerk off mere centrimeteres away from Alex. Alex inhaled deeply and the musky scent of Chris' groin filled his senses and Alex internally condemned himself as he thought that he quite liked it. As he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, Chris peeled his boxers off his hips and his cock sprung free as it jutted out from a patch of light brown curls. Alex's heartbeat increased in pace as Chris' length was now clear to view. The long, thick shaft, disappearing and reappearing as Chris continued to wank, the purple head oozing precum from the tip as Chris' arousal intensified.

Numerous times in the past Alex had seen Chris naked, but not like this. When they had sex it was Alex who directed and held the reigns. Not once did he pay Chris' body any attention, he was solely focussed on himself and his own arousal. A pinch of regret nagged at Alex, as Chris unashamedly grunted as his thumb again ran over the sensitive head of his dick.

Chris ran his hand down his length down to his balls rolling them in his palm before coming to a sudden stop. Chris shuffled on one foot nearer to Alex and he pushed his pelvis forward. His crude suggestion clear to himself and to Alex. Alex looked up to Chris' face, an ominous glint in Chris' eyes made Alex's stomach flip and tie up in knots.

Alex refused vehemently and looked away from his captor. The fire flared in Chris' eyes and with a harsh tug of Alex's hair he brought his cock to Alex's mouth, smearing the head along his preys lips, leaving the sticky precum clinging to Alex's mouth. He pushed the head of his dick against Alex's lips insistently. A disgruntled look crept over Alex's features as he refused, his lips pursing together.

'I swear if you don't open your damn mouth you'll regret it!' Chris snapped. 'And if you bite me, you will sure as hell pay for it!'

Alex briefly froze not believing he had been reduced to this. That Chris had reduced him to this. All the feelings of guilt that had infiltrated him had dissipated and the stubborn personality trait that he was renowned for came to the forefront.

Chris hurriedly lost his patience and slapped Alex hard across the face. The fury that now raged in Alex, mirrored Chris perfectly. 'I swear Alex if you don't do this, it will only get worse!'

Chris' threat struck Alex hard, as he knew he was not in a prime position to deny him. Chris undoubtedly had the advantage, but Alex couldn't let himself surrender.

Alex looked into Chris' eyes, the prowling and panting beast inside hadn't receeded, much to Alex's dismay. Brown eyes travelled down Chris' body before resting on his dick. Still rock hard and leaking precum, Alex knew he had no choice. Chris' threats had got the best of him.

Impatiently Chris nudged the head along Alex's lips and slid it along his cheek. Alex took a deep breath and willed himself to cope with this as he aquiested to Chris' suggestion.

Alex moved his head as much as the handcuffs would allow him toward Chris. He extended his tongue out and tentatively licked along the slit in the head of Chris cock, tasting the precum leaking from the tip. The salty taste Alex immediately acknowledged as not as bad as he thought it would be.

'There's a good boy' Chris patronisingly praised as he ran the back of his fingers along Alex's cheek.

Alex managed to restrain the anger that blazed throughout his body at Chris' goading and patronising tone and pushed the temptation of biting him hard away. Instead he tried to fully focus on the task at hand. He tried to compose himself, tell himself he could handle this as he allowed all of the engorged head to slide past his lips. As Alex's tongue swirled around the ridge of the head, Chris' fingers began to tighten their grip within Alex's hair.

Alex never once had a dick between his lips, not even when he instigated the rough and rabid sexual meetings with Chris. As far as Chris felt, all he was to Alex was a means to an end. Chris was a vessel. An object. Just a way for Alex to get what he wanted. For those first few months the resistance from Alex was expected, Chris himself was hesistant at the new dynamic within their friendship. It was new experiences all around. But the longer the resistance went, and the more that Alex insisted on Chris giving him all that he wanted, the fire was born.

And now it was ready to burn.

Alex had began to bob his head as much as his restrained body would allow, the cuffs holding onto his wrists bruisingly hard. The sting of pins and needles began to nip at the tips of Alex's fingers as the unforgiving handcuffs did as Chris hoped.

Chris flung his head back as Alex on the descent took more of him in again. The warm, wet mouth that he had wanted to feel around his cock so many times before didn't disappoint. Chris could feel himself getting closer everytime Alex began his journey down his cock and Chris realised that he wouldn't last much longer and knew that he didn't want to ruin his plan and came to the conclusion that once he got extremely close he'd pull out. Not before he was extremely close though.

The more Alex repeated his actions, the more his confidence grew and to his suprise and Chris' he took the plunge and managed to take all of Chris in. He almost choked when Chris involuntarily bucked forward, but it didn't deter him as he again forced himself to take Chris all the way down his throat.

Alex released him with a pop and proceeded to slurp over the head, his saliva now dripping down the thick shaft to Chris balls. He sucked on the head before descending again, as Chris let out a quiet groan of approval, whilst his fingers still stroked and gripped at Alex's hair.

After his initial discomfort, Alex quickly found his feet and the uncertainty vanished. Much to his dismay and shock he wasn't finding the experience all that bad. Sucking Chris' cock sort of felt...right.

The taste, the feel, the sound of Chris' moans all made Alex's own cock twitch with arousal.

Alex immediately pushed that thought from his mind, and silently admonished himself for the ridiculous notion. He didn't want this. He was forced into this. As soon as he was free from the binding handcuffs Chris was going to pay and pay dearly!

Alex continued to work on Chris' cock, but an ache in his jaw rapidly hindered him and he began to loose his momentum. He wished he had his hands to utilise, but in reality he didn't. Infact he couldn't even feel them anymore due to the increasing pressure of the handcuffs. The pins and needles had now travelled all the way up his ten digits.

'Getting tired sweetheart?' Chris asked sarcastically.

'Fuck off prick' Alex muttered quietly enough for Chris not too hear. He didn't want to fire Chris up anymore than he already had.

Alex tried to keep up the tempo on Chris' dick, but his jaw ached unbearably. He dragged his tongue lazily down from the tip to Chris' balls. Sucking them gently Chris began to pump demandingly against Alex's face.

Alex wanted to curse and beat on Chris hard, but another part of him wanted to applaud him. If either one them would do this Alex would've bet his apartment on it being him. Chris was always calm, the voice of reason. He still hadn't shrugged off the disbelief that Chris had finally snapped. Over the years he thought on numerous occasions that he had gone too far and Chris would make him pay for it...He never did.

Alex had the overwhelming pepencenty to drive Chris up the wall and Alex prided himself on having the uncanny ability to annoy anyone he came into contact with, and as Chris spent the vast majority of his time in Alex's company he had bared the brunt. Yet he still didn't blink, no shouting, no arguments and no fireworks. That's what made Chris' current state so undeniably shocking to Alex. This was uncharted territory and Alex was horrified to realise that he had no idea whatsoever how far Chris would take this.

Alex took Chris back into his mouth, the head skimming over the roof of his mouth, and Chris moaned out his approval again as he withdrew and then snapped his hips and sent the shaft straight down Alex's throat. The unexpected action caught Alex by suprise and he gagged and choked as Chris relentlessly repeated the action again. Chris' climax was drawing near and as he sent his length in again Alex moaned around it, the vibrations causing shockwaves through Chris, almost tipping him over the edge.

Chris pulled away and shoved Alex's head back harshly, and for the second time that night it bounced with a thud off the headboard. Chris stepped back making sure that he wasn't about to cut short his plans for the night.

Alex licked his swollen lips, tasting more of Chris' scent on his tongue. Alex had a bolt of pain shoot through his head, at the rough shove he recieved from Chris moments before. Alex leant back against the headboard, his chest heaving as he tried to gain his breath. Alex looked over to Chris, staring at the slick cock that was covered with his saliva. Alex ran his tongue along his bottom lip again, silently wanting Chris' cock back in his mouth. He shook his head, telling himself again that he didn't want that, as his body and his head continued to go to war over what he really wanted.

Chris crept back onto the bed panting and prowling again, to Alex's horror the feral beasts anger had not decreased at all. Chris' sweaty hands clamped onto Alex's ankles and he spread his legs wide open and sat back on his heels between them.

Alex instantly knew what direction Chris was heading in and he began to wriggle and plead again. 'No! Chris, please. Chris I'll do anything. I'll suck you off more' Alex begged. 'Bring your dick back here. I loved sucking your dick, I'll do it again please!'

'I don't think so Alex' Chris replied cooly as he ran his hands possesively over Alex's calves.

Alex knew he was running out of time, the clock ticking down fast. He began to stuggle against his bonds, his legs flailing and kicking out in all directions. 'Get the fuck off me Chris!'

'Alex stop!' Chris yelled as he avoided the powerful limbs that were trying to connect with his body. 'Have you not realised yet that there is no way out! I'm the only one who can let you go, and that isn't going to happen' Chris gritted his teeth and pinned Alex's lower extremities to the mattress. 'So, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. What's it to be?'

Chris held no apathy for Alex's pleading and struggling, it barely registered with him as his sexual desire had taken control as he inched closer and closer to his final goal. Alex stopped moving and reluctantly suck back into the sheets.

'Turn over' Chris demanded, fully in control.

Alex averted his gaze from his bestfriend and focussed in on the blank wall to his left, panic coming at him in thick and fast waves. Chris' words hit him as hard as a truck. There really was no way out of this. Chris asking him to turn over was the ultimate humiliation! And then he understood in that precise moment that this was the same way Chris had felt. This was Chris' intent from the start, for him to feel the same way Chris did when he humiliated him.

Chris had broken him down. Piece by piece.

'I said turn over'

Alex's anger began to boil, he didn't want to give into Chris' demands because he knew if he did that would seal his fate. He knew at the same time, that if he didn't do as instructed things could and probably would get a lot worse for him.

With an exasperated sigh, he closed his eyes tight and turned over onto his knees. He was forced into submission and now Chris would take full advantage. The chain that connected the handcuffs criss-crossed and to his relief loosened around his abused wrists. Alex knew that was the only sense of relief he was going to feel for a while.

He took a deep breath and leant forward burying his head in the pillows. He shook his head as he closed his eyes and parted his knees giving Chris free access to what he craved. He signed his fate.

Defeated, Alex whimpered 'Let's do this'.

Chris had his prey laid out before him and now was his chance to feed on the broken carcus. Chris' cock twitched at the sight of Alex spread before him. Waiting for him.

Chris ran his hands soothingly down Alex's strong shoulders to his muscular back. Alex flinched at the sudden change of tact, soft and caring wasn't Chris' usual modus operandi. Chris slid his hands down the small of Alex's back, and glided down to Alex's ass. He ran his hands along the flesh before spreading his cheeks, unveiling Alex's virgin hole for the first time. Chris saw Alex's hole contract and heard his breath hitch in his throat.

Chris leant forward and feathered kisses along the cheeks of Alex's ass, as both hands took hold of a generous amount of flesh. Chris circled his hands around each smooth cheek and parted them again. He leaned forward with the apex of his tongue and tentatively tasted Alex for the first time.

As the warm and wet tongue swiped at his hole again, Alex buried his head inbetween his elbows, the sensation sending shockwaves through his body. Time had now began to blur. Alex wasn't sure of how long he had been trapped within his own usual safe havern, but he knew for sure it had been far too long.

Chris began to lap at Alex's hole laving around it in wet circles before prodding with the apex again. The more of Alex that Chris got to know intimately, the more his appetite surged and couldn't be restrained. Alex was his. His for the taking.

Chris sucked and licked at Alex's entrance hungrily, the sensation causing his dick to throb in anticipation for what was to come. Chris' middle finger began to push at Alex's entrance and it slipped in easily. He watched transfixed as the muscle stretched to accomodate it and swallow the digit until it was all the way in up to the knuckle.

Chris slid back out as he continued to lick at Alex's pucker in concentric circles. Chris shoved his finger back in more forcefully the second time and the sudden assault made Alex hiss in pain and the walls of his ass clenched around the single digit.

As the initial pain reduced, Alex relaxed again. Or as much as he was able to in his current predicament. Chris removed his finger completely instantly replacing it with his tongue as it could now delve deeper into Alex.

A strange feeling overcame Alex, as he shuddered due to the ministrations Chris was acting upon his body. All of it was so new to him, yet it wasn't unpleasant. Alex could see why Chris had enjoyed it when he had been on the recieving end. Alex again reprimanded himself, however it was getting harder to deny that he wasn't finding it all that intolerable.

The last grain of hope that Alex thought Chris would stop before going all the way left him as he felt two fingers circling his entrance. Chris wasted no time, working both fingers into him. Alex was totally at Chris' mercy. He was resound to his fate now. His lifeless carcass was now Chris' to devour.

The systematic breakdown of Alex was complete.

Chris scissored his fingers, opening up Alex preparing him for what was to come. Chris worked his fingers in and out of Alex's ass faster and faster, twisting them everytime he pushed in. Alex began to feel a tightening sensation in his groin and he closed his eyes tight and willed his body not to respond.

Chris curled his fingers inside Alex and hit that sweet spot that he seeked. Alex's mouth gaped and he pushed his face harder into the pillows trying so hard to supress the moan that threatened to come out. A bolt of electricity shot threw him and the he felt his dick respond.

Chris targeted those little bundle of nerves again and to his joy he hit them and to even more splendor Alex arched his back unable to control his reactions to Chris' sexual prowess, and the moan that Alex tried to supress last time escaped and it was music to Chris' ears.

Bewilderment set in for Alex. His head still shouted at him that he shouldn't like this. That he didn't want this. But, oh God, his body was screaming the exact opposite, screaming for Chris to continue and never ever stop!

It turned Chris on beyond belief when he heard Alex beginning to react and he could wait no longer he had to be inside of him now. He withdrew his fingers and he swore he didn't just imagine a disappointed sigh escape from Alex's lips. Chris sat back on his heels and spat in his palm, his saliva joining Alex's on his slick cock.

Alex felt apprehension consume him when Chris' fingers left his body, he knew what was next and the ongoing war between his head and the rest of his body raged on. As he felt Chris' cock position at his entrance he flinched forward and tremors ran throughout his body.

'Chris...' Alex whispered softly, barely audible.

'Sshhh' Chris whispered back as he ran his fingers over Alex's shoulders soothingly. 'You'll love it. I promise'

Again Chris positioned himself at Alex's entrance, one hand on Alex's hip, the other guiding his cock. He felt Alex's body turn rigid under his touch, pangs of guilt began to gnaw at Chris' conscience, but he pushed them away knowing he had come this far for a reason and he had to see it through.

'Please' Alex pleaded. His protestations were pathetic and weak. More to the point he knew they were futile.

Chris took hold of Alex's hip more aggressively and guided the head of his cock towards Alex's entrance. As Alex felt the hard hot flesh of the head of Chris's cock his ass clenched again. The fear coiled around him and locked him tightly within its grip.

Chris peppered soft kisses between Alex's shoulder blades reassuringly. 'Just relax baby, I told you I'll make you feel so good'

Alex composed himself and did as Chris suggested, the tremors still racing around his body still making him feel incredibly on edge. Chris pushed forward the head of his cock stretched Alex's entrance, and as Chris applied more pressure the head was enveloped in Alex's tight heat. Alex bit his lower lip as pain shot through him. Chris held still rubbing his hands over Alex's back comfortingly, letting him become accustomed to the feeling before continuing.

A few moments past before suddenly Chris with one hard thrust sent his length completely into Alex. Alex felt a blinding stab of pain and his hands grabbed hold of the sheets beneath his palm and twisted them within his fingers, his knuckles turning white from the strength in which he held them.

'Fuck! Fuck you Chris!' Alex spat out between pained hisses and deep breathing. The pain was unbearable as he felt he was being split into two. He headbutted the pillows beneath him, before biting down on one hard.

Chris held onto Alex's hips so he wouldn't be able to pull away, he rolled his hips in a circular motion whilst still keeping his dick fully sheathed inside Alex's ass. Chris knew he wouldn't last long inside Alex, so he made sure to remember every feeling, every sensation, every taste, every moment. Every single part of Alex's gorgeous body.

As Alex rapid breathing began to calm and the agony began to subside, Chris slowly withdrew, before pushing back in again. He quickly decided that a slow ride in and out would stretch Alex further and ease the transistion for him. Chris glided in and hit Alex's prostate again and Chris's adrenaline kicked into overdrive as he felt the soft walls of Alex's ass clench around him.

A long drawn out sigh escaped Alex's mouth, as Chris hit that spot inside him. Sparks began to fly within the pit of his stomach and his cock began to twitch and harden as Chris again slid in and hit his sweet spot.

As Chris sent his length back in to the hilt, Alex let out another sigh, this time louder. All denial fell from his body as he surrendered fully to Chris. He moaned again, a warm sensation flowed through him as he felt so full and complete as Chris was now completely inside him and finding his rhythm. Alex's head lolled backwards and Chris caught his gaze and remembered clearly the first time Alex had fucked him. He knew in that moment he had done it.

Mission accomplished.

Chris leant further over Alex so his chest was flush against Alex's back. Chris could now see the familiar anguished look on Alex's face. The confused chocolate brown eyes, stared back at him as he bit his lower lip again to stop himself from screaming Chris's name.

Alex's own arousal began to pique as his cock had reached full hardness so fast it made his head swim. He desperately wanted to touch himself, he needed too. His cock was begging to be touched as beads of precum leaked from the tip. He could no longer hide or deny just how much he was enjoying Chris inside of him. More importantly he didn't want to.

'Fuck' Alex moaned, as Chris drove into him with more force. Alex arched his back and pushed his ass eagerly back against Chris, wanting more and more of Chris inside of him.

Chris leaned forward and whispered in his ear breathlessly. 'I told you you'd like it'

Alex looked over his shoulder as Chris peppered kisses along his shoulder and Alex craned his neck and caught Chris's lips with his own. He kissed Chris hungrily, his lips attacking Chris' haphazardly. Chris swiped his tongue along Alex's lips asking for entry and it was immediately granted. Alex kissed Chris back with all the passion that he had inside him and grunted loudly when Chris pounded into him harder than before. Chris sucked on Alex's bottom lip as his hips bucked wildly into Alex's now willing body.

'Chris, please' Alex smiled, as he locked eyes with Chris. This time his pleas weren't for Chris to stop but too continue his sexual onslaught. 'Chris...' Alex whispered again.

Chris realising that Alex was now rock hard felt a charge of even more excitement and pride jolt through him and reached around and took a firm grip on Alex's dick and with in time with his thrusts began to toss him off.

Alex's grunts and moans increased in volume, which in turn turned into exclamations of Chris' name. Alex wanted to touch Chris so bad, but he was still confined to the headboard. So he did all he could and curled his leg around Chris' calve as he pushed back wantonly meeting Chris' thrusts with earnest.

Alex's foot stroked up and down Chris' calve, the simple gesture making goosebumps rise up over Chris' skin. Alex looked back over his shoulder meeting Chris in another ferocious kiss as his moan got lost in his friends mouth. Chris rested his head on Alex's sweaty shoulder as he neared ever closer to his climax.

Alex himself was nearing his own orgasm full speed ahead as Chris worked his cock within his palm quickly. Rubbing his thumb over the leaking head as his own cock hit Alex's prostate sent Alex over the edge. He leant forward burying his head in the pillows as he shouted Chris' name and random expletives, as his sight went fuzzy from the sheer force of his orgasm.

Chris continued to fuck Alex hard and fast as Alex's ass contracted around his shaft at the height of his climax. Thick spurts of cum covered Chris' hand and the sheets beneath their sweaty bodies.

As Alex's ass convulsed around Chris' shaft, Chris sent his length back into Alex again and his orgasm tore from him as he exploded inside Alex. He held himself deep within, as Alex's foot again began to stroke up and down Chris' leg. He rode out his orgasm, rocking slowly in and out of Alex, as his cock began to rapidly soften. Chris sat back on his heels and pulled out of Alex carefully as the over sensitive head passed the tight ring of muscle.

Alex winced as Chris's cock left his body, a sigh escaping him made up of a mixture of satisfaction, excitement and disappointment at the lack of feeling Chris inside him. Alex fell forward off of his aching knees and laid on his chest, his breathing still ragged as he came down from his climatic high.

Chris sat for a minute his breathing laboured. He waited for the spots infront of his eyes to dissipate. The violent, revenge and sexually fueled cloud that hungover him had disappeared and those pangs of guilt that were gnawing at him before he fucked Alex, were now biting massive chucks out of him.

Alex looked out into the empty space of his bedroom, not believing what had just happened. What he had just enjoyed. He decided quickly that enjoyed didn't really surmise just how much he loved what had just happened. Suddenly he felt soft hands at his wrists. He looked up to see Chris looking distant as he produced the key and unlocked the handcuffs. With his wrists finally free, he rolled them in a circular fashion before turning onto his back and putting his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

Chris watched Alex studiously, trying to understand what was going through his head. Truth be told Chris' plan had ended here. He hadn't thought out his own escape after the deed was done. He expected Alex to punch him and kick the living shit out of him when he uncuffed him, so for Alex to look calm and sated and to just turn over and stare up at the ceiling made Chris feel slightly uneasy. He wasn't sure what to do now. All that pent up frustration had been released and the rabid animal was now confined and locked back in it's cage.

'Alex...' Chris began, but quickly stopped realising he had no idea what to say. A deafening and uncomfortable silence descended onto the room.

Alex looked over at Chris perched on the edge of the mattress. 'What are you doing over there?' Alex queried. 'You gonna just fuck me and then leave?'

'No...I...I don't know' Chris shook his head as he stumbled over his words and ran his hands through his damp hair.

Alex turned on his side and pulled Chris by the wrist into the bed. Alex ran his thumb over Chris' lips and kissed him tenderly. As they parted Alex looked Chris dead in the eye and grinned. 'You were right fucktard!'

'Huh?' Chris asked genuinely confused, and taken aback from Alex's kiss.

'I loved it' Alex replied quietly, a blush creeping up on his face.

'What?' Chris cocked his head at Alex.

'I swear to God Sabin if you make me say it again' Chris held up his hands in a gesture to say he wouldn't. 'You know I hate you now right?'

Chris' eyes looked away from Alex. 'You know that I hate it when you're right' Alex grinned cheekily. 'Now if it's okay with you I'm going to go for a shower' Alex rolled out of his bed and headed to the bedroom door before stopping in his tracks. 'It is okay right?'

'Yeah, you don't have to ask me Alex' Chris replied still wracked with guilt and nervous tension.

'Well I didn't want to piss you off again. I don't want you to have to go all dominatrix on my ass and whip out the handcuffs all over again' Alex prickish smirk had returned quicker than Chris and himself had truly expected.

Chris flipped him the middle finger as Alex disappeared down the hallway to his bathroom. Chris let out a sigh of relief and shook his head in disbelief that his plan had gone off without a hitch and that their relationship wasn't shattered beyond repair. It seemed that they had returned to status quo.

His sole intention from the start was to humiliate Alex the way Alex had to him. But somewhere along the way his anger morphed into hunger. Into passion, and all that Chris wanted was to show Alex just how good it could feel. How good he could make Alex feel. How good they could feel together.

No malice or hatred lingered. Just a hell of a lot of sexual frustration. Forms of frustration was something that often came with Alex, and usually Chris could just ride out the storm, but this time he took action. This time he reaped the rewards and finally got his hands on what he craved. Maybe he should take Alex to hand more often...that was their dynamic though and with the new sexual element in their relationship it could make their friendship stronger.

Just friendship.

Maybe something more than that.

Definitely something more than that Chris mentally amended and he couldn't help the genuine smile write itself proudly over his face.

'Hey dickhead' Alex smirked as he popped his head around the corner of the door frame. 'You joining me or what?'

Chris sat up and shot Alex an inquisitive look. 'What?'

'Well I'm up for round two with my boyfriend' Alex replied with a wistful smile.

Chris got off the bed and walked toward him, then as Alex's words registered he stopped. 'Boyfriend?' Chris questioned.

Alex shrugged and looked down at his feet nervously. 'Yeah...although saying boyfriend kind of made me throw up a little'

'Lover?' Chris suggested.

Alex and Chris looked at each other at the same time and both answered with a shake of their heads.

'Manfriend?'

Another shake of their heads.

'You could always be my bitch?' Alex suggested, before clamping a hand over his mouth, never one to think before opening his mouth.

Chris shook his head and pushed Alex into the bathroom. 'Do I have to get the handcuffs again?'

'No, I want to be able to touch you in round two' Alex replied as he stepped under the hot spray of water, pulling Chris inside the shower with him and wrapping his arms around Chris's waist.

'Hmm, sounds good' Chris nodded as he and Alex kissed lovingly as the water rushed down upon them.

...


End file.
